Nightingale
by jonn3y5
Summary: AU! Newly married Stef and Lena are looking to start their family by adopting. Every child that has been placed with them has not been the match. But when Bill comes by with a young Callie and Jude, the couple falls in love...for a second time.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I'm back to the fosters fanfic world..missed you guys. This is my new story. It is an AU about what would have happened if Lena and Stef got Callie and Jude at a younger age. I hope you enjoy:) and don't forget to review:)

The birds chirp loud and happily signaling a new day in the Foster house. Stef rolls over and bumps into her partner Lena and smiles as she wraps an arm around her. With Brandon out and with his father and their recent foster children being removed, the house was empty and the couple was alone. Lena starts to wake up as she feels the weight of Stef's arm on her. She smiles and turns over meeting a huge good morning smile.

"You know, we are alone." Stef says and Lena starts to laugh.

"Yes you showed me last night how alone we are." Lena says her voice dropping as Stef leans down for a kiss. Lena smiles and returns the kiss and looks around.

"It's really quiet." Lena says lifting her head up slightly.

"This is what it's like with no kids." Stef comments in a joking tone.

"Oh no you don't Stef foster. I'm calling Bill today." Lena says sitting up completely. Stef lays on her back and puts her hands under her head.

"Lena-"

"I want this Stef." Lena cuts her off before she can start.

"No child so far has been a match."

"That's doesn't mean their isn't one one out there."

"I know that"

"Then why are we having this conversation." Lena asks standing up and pulling her hair up.

"Because we do have a child we have to think of. You and I both know its not healthy for Brandon to have all these kids running in and out of his life." Stef says sitting up. Lena drops her arms to her sides.

"Fine, if this kid isn't a match I won't call Bill for a while. Give us a break from the whole thing." Lena says as picks up her phone.

"Thank you love." Stef says and Lena nods walking out the room.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5 year old Callie brushes the wet hair from her one year old Jude's sweaty forehead. Jude cries softly as e recovers from throwing up The closet was their new favorite place since they were placed in their first foster home. The noises of breaking glass and abuse scared both children. Callie heard the doorbell and picked Jude up carefully and came out the closet. They were to seem normal when there were visitors. They were to hide the evidence of abuse and smile, especially when their social worker, Bill came. Callie sets Jude on the bed and runs a cool wash cloth over his face, in efforts to hide the infants illness. After Callie discards of the towel she sits next to Jude and hands him and toy and gets out a coloring book as Bill walks in the room.

"Callie? Jude? Come on guys." Callie looks at Jude and Bill walks over to their bags putting the little clothes they own in them. Callie takes Jude off the bed and Bill picks him up. They walk out the the front of the house were her now ex-foster parents are standing with fake solemn looks on their face. Bill escorts both children to the car and straps them in safely before driving to their next destination.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stef sits on the floor with Brandon as he plays with his new Legos and Lena sits on the couch flipping through channels on the TV. She listens to the exchange between mother and son and longs for something as sweet and innocent as that. The swift knock on the door brings Lena out of her thoughts and she shuts off the TV and walks to the door. She opens the door and smiles takes in a soaked Bill.

"Hey Lena" he smiles.

"Bill, hey I left you a message. I didn't realize you were coming over. Come in." Lena opens the door wider but Bill shakes his head.

"I can't I have two kids in the car." Lena's face brightens at the mention of children.

"How old?" Stef says as she comes up behind Lena. Lena turns and smiles at Stef.

"5 and 1. They are brother and sister." Lena looks back at Bill before looking at Stef.

"Do you guys think you might want to take a shot at these two? If not I can have a family in two minutes ready." Lena and Stef continue to look at each other before Stef turns to Bill.

"Do they need jackets? The rain is pretty bad out there." Stef asks and Bill just shakes his head.

"I will be right back." Bill walks back out to the car before slinging Callie and Jude's bag over his shoulder before picking up Jude and taking Callie's hand. He walks the two children to the door and inside the house. Stef moves to take the bags from Bill. Bill squats down and sets Jude down before unzipping Callie's jacket and taking off Jude's hat. He stands up straight at looks at Lena and Stef.

"This is Callie and Jude." Lena smiles wide before squatting down to Callie's height.

"Hi sweetie. My name is Lena." Callie looks up at Bill and he smiles in encouragement. Callie waves slightly before looking at Jude who is trying to figure out his zipper.

"So one bag is Jude's bag. It has a couple changes of clothes, some diapers and formula. It has a pair of shoes but he mainly crawls so he has a few pairs of socks. Callie's bag has a some clothes and pull ups and the only shoes she has she is wearing them. They are really great kids." Bill finishes as Lena stands up straight. Stef watches as Lena escorts Bill out and promises to call if they have questions or problems. Before he leaves he hands Lena both Callie and Jude's file before walking back out. Lena closes the door and watches Callie and Jude stay in the same spot Bill placed them.

"Are you hungry?" Stef whispers to Lena. "Maybe I can run out to Chinese or something while you get them settled." Lena looks at the two children before facing Stef.

"That sounds great." Stef smiles and kisses Lena softly before grabbing her keys and walking towards the door. She notices Callie watching her an she smiles and gets down to eyes level.

"Do you like Chinese food?" Stef asks and Callie looks at her with no response.

"Do you like noodles?" Stef tries again and Callie nods her head slowly. "Then you are going to love Chinese food." Stef smiles and brushes hair out of Callie's face as Lena walks over to Jude taking his jacket off. Stef stands up and puts on her jacket.

"I will be back." She opens the door and walks out as Lena hangs up Jude's jacket.

"Callie do you want to take off your jacket?" Lena asks as she picks up Jude. Callie starts to take off her jacket and Lena helps her and hangs it up when she is done.

"How about we go get you guys cleaned up." Lena holds out her hand and Callie looks at her.

"It's ok sweetie." Callie takes her hand and they walk up the stairs carefully. They walk to the room next door to Brandon's and Lena walks in to find Brandon stacking Legos taller than him.

"Hey B come here for a second." Brandon stops and turns to Lena.

"This is Callie and Jude they are going to be staying with us for a little while. Is that ok?" Brandon looks at Callie and smiles.

"Ya." He walks over to Callie. "You play wif Legos?" He hands her a small Lego guy. Callie looks down at the small toy in her hand before looking back at Lena. Lena smiles when she locks eyes with the young girl. This is the connection she has been wanting. This could be it for her.

What do you guys think? What should happen next? I need some advice. Leave it in your reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

So here is the second part to this story. I'm really starting to like this story and where it is headed. This is night one, with Callie and Jude. Thank you mariska-fan-4-life for the idea I hope everyone enjoys.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dinner!" Stef call as she walks in the house. She tosses her keys on the hallway table before walking into the kitchen and setting the bags down and starts to take the containers out. Brandon makes his way down the stairs and into the kitchen get if excited for dinner.

"Hey B." she smiles and walks to get plates. "Where Lena?" She comes back to the table and sets the plates down.

"I'm right here." Lena says as she walks in the kitchen with Jude in her arms and Callie behind her. Stef smiles at her wife as she kisses Jude on the cheek and sits down with him in her chair. Stef looks over at Callie and walks over to her.

"I like you're pretty shirt." Stef smiles and squats down. Callie looks down at her shirt and looks back at Stef.

"Are you hungry?" Stef asks and Callie nods. "Lets go eat" Stef picks Callie up and takes her to the kitchen and sits her across from Brandon. Stef puts chow mien noddles and orange chicken on Callie's plate before she cuts them into smaller pieces. Callie looks up at her and Stef smiles at her.

"Hi." Stef says and Callie forms a small smile. Stef hands her a fork and Callie begins eating slowly. Stef looks over at Lena who is giving Jude small pieces of food.

"Do you want me to make his bottle?" Stef says standing up but Lena shakes her head.

"No, I will give it to him before bed." Stef breaks into a smile and sits back down. She loves to see Lena and mommy mode. It swells her heart with love and she can't help but to look over at Brandon who is slurping up his noodles causing it to hit his face leaving sauce on his nose. Stef stands up and wets a napkin before walking over to him.

"How about I cut your noodles love." She smiles and wipes his face before cutting his noodles smaller. Brandon turns towards Jude and sticks his tongue out and shuts his eyes tightly causing Jude to let out a giggle. Lena looks up at Stef, and Stef looks at her with a knowing look. Stef kisses Brandon's head before walking back to her seat next to Callie. After Brandon finish his last noodle and Callie started to pick at her food Lena spoke up and Stef starts clearing plates.

"Who is up first for bath?" Lena says when Stef starts to clean off the table. Brandon stands up on his stool and raises his hand.

"Me first!" Lena and Stef both look at him.

"Brandon Foster. On your bottom young man." Stef says sternly as she sets the dish towel next to the sink. Brandon sits back down and looks over at Callie.

"Dey don't like it when I do that." He says in a sad voice.

"That's right because its dangerous." Lena says as she stands up. "Brandon first for bath then Callie and then lastly Jude." She tickles his belly softly. Jude lets out a loud giggle and Lena smiles and walks up the stairs with Brandon in tow. Callie climbs off her seat and stands by the table not sure what to do. Stef grabs her glass from the table and sets it in the sink before walking over to Callie.

"How about we give you a shower?" Stef says as she gets down to eye level. Callie watches her before looking up she stairs. Stef waits for her to look back at her and when she does Callie nods and Stef smiles and holds her hand out. Callie takes her hand and they walk upstairs at Callie's pace. When they get upstairs Stef takes her to the master and turns on the shower. She waits until it's warm and walks over to Callie. She kneels down and smiles at Callie softly.

"Lets get you in the shower." Stef takes her shirt off carefully and when she does she sees a bruise cover most of her tiny body. Stef looks at the young child in front of her and feels tears sting her eyes. Stef pulls off her jeans carefully and sees bruises all over her legs as well. Stef traces the bruises with her finger tips softly. Stef feels anger rush through her and she feels the need to protect this little girl she has only known for a few hours. Stef looks up at Callie and makes eye contact. She keeps the contact for over a minute before she picks her up and walks to the shower and gets in with her fully clothed. Stef carefully runs the wash cloth over her back, careful of her bruises. She feels Callie starting to cry against her and she keeps washing her softly. She lets the water run through the young girls hair before turning her softly to wash the front of her. Stef is able to wash all the way to her legs before Callie turns back and Stef drops the wash cloth and just holds her. She lets the warm water run over them for a few minutes before getting out and wrapping a towel around Callie. She walks back out to the room and sets Callie down on the bed softly. She wraps the towel around Callie more securely before changing out of her wet clothes. She changes quickly and picks Callie back up taking her out the room and into the guest room where Lena has Jude in his diaper crawling around on the bed.

"Lena." Stef says her voice cracking. Lena turns around and takes in her wife. Her eyes are red with tears brimming, hair wet and pajamas thrown on.

"What is it?" Lena asks looking over at a wrapped up Callie. Stef walks over to the bed and sets Callie down gently.

"Ok baby we are going to show Lena what I found." Stef says carefully taking off her towel. Callie wraps her arms back around Stef and lays her head down on her shoulder. Stef holds her and looks up at Lena.

"Callie sweets, I promise I will not hurt you. Trust me." Stef whispers into her ear. Callie stays still for about a minute before lifting her head and looking at Stef. Stef sets her back down on the bed and shows Lena the bruises. Lena gasps loudly and squats down next to Stef. She looks at the beautiful girl and softly tucks hair behind her ear.

"Come on sweetie, lets get you dressed." Lena picks her up and carefully dresses her in her PJs while Stef sits and gets Jude dressed. Stef picks up Jude and makes her way to Brandon's room to say goodnight, but stops at his door and watches him play with his toy keyboard.

"Wow B you are getting good at that." Stef comments before walking in the door. Brandon looks up from the keyboard to look at his mom.

"It's only a toy mommy." He says before turning it off and climbing into bed. She smiles and walks over to him.

"I love you." She kisses his head and Brandon lays down and smiles.

"I love you too mommy." She smiles and runs a hand through his hair once more before switching off his light and leaving his room. She walks back to the master with Jude and sees Lena already reading a book to Callie. Stef walks in the room and sits on her side of the bed with Jude and listens to the story. Callie giggles a few times at the pictures and even at the way Lena talked. When the story was over Lena closed the book and told Callie to say her good nights. Callie crawls over to Stef and hugs her gently. Stef returns the hug with a smile before dropping a kids on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams babe" Stef says when Callie moves to give her brother a kiss on the cheek. Callie crawls back over to Lena who picks her up and takes her out the room. Stef looks at Jude and smiles.

"I think it is time for medicine and bottle young man." Jude smiles at Stef and puts his fingers in his mouth and Stef walks into the master bathroom, collects his bottle and medicine that Lena left on the counter, and makes her way back to the bedroom. Lena comes back in the room shortly after and smiles.

"Out like a light" she says as she sits back on the bed. Jude crawls over to her and cuddles into her as Stef prepares his medicine.

"I think we need to go shopping tomorrow. You know for teething rings, high chair, some clothes." Stef says as she pulls back the syringe, collecting the right amount of medicine for Jude. Lena looks up at her and watches.

"What are we going to say to Bill when he comes over tomorrow? He is going to want an answer." Lena says as Stef hands her the syringe of medicine.

"After one night Lena? I don't think he is going to push us that early." Stef says as she watches Lena open Jude's mouth and give him the medicine effortlessly.

"This night has been one of the most perfect nights we've had in a while. I felt like a family, I've connected with both of them." Lena says as she sets Jude next to her and walks I the bathroom to clean out the syringe.

"What about Callie? She is traumatized." Stef gets into bed careful not to knock over Jude.

"We can help her." Lena says coming back into the room.

"I don't want these kids going back into the system anymore than you do, but we really don't have the money right now love." Stef says as Lena picks up the bottle and gets into bed.

"Then we will just have to help her ourselves." Jude crawls over to Lena and Lena lays him down and starts to feed him.

"Lets make a deal. If we can do a week and get into a schedule, then we will talk to Bill about adoption." Stef whispers as Jude starts to fall asleep.

"Only a week. Looks like you have fallen for these kids too"

So that's the end of this chapter. Should I include the conversation with Bill or just skip over to the shopping and spending time together? You guys tell me. Review my lovelies


	3. Chapter 3

It's been soooo long! That finale just shook me to my core..I was so upset..I kinda want to write a fic about it but I have enough stories..but if you want me to I shall..for all you "they call her love" fans and "in case" fans, those stories will be updated today as well so keep an eye out and as always...Enjoy:)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Callie was the first one up the next morning. A soft San Diego breeze, came through the window as she laid in hears footsteps and she turns her head to the door as it opens. Brandon stands there with his hair crazy and his pajamas wrinkled. He smiles and Callie sits up on her knees.

"Hi." Brandon whispers.

"What you doin?" Callie whispers back.

"Wanna play wif toys?" Callie looks around before turning on her stomach and sliding off the bed and onto the floor.

"In da pway room fawoo me" Brandon grabs Callie's wrist and they run into the play room. Brandon goes for the Legos and Callie just stands watching him. Brandon notices and hands Callie a car and a few action figures.

"You be batman. I bwild bat cave." Brandon gets to work on building as Callie starts to build roads and driving the car Brandon gave her on them. As they keep playing, the game gets silly and they start chasing and knocking things over, laughing loudly.

Lena starts to wake when she hears the laughing and smiles. She stretches and turns her head towards Stef. They both look at each other and smile.

"You on baby duty, I'm on breakfast." Lena says and Stef nods as she yawns and closes her eyes. Lena sits up and walks to the bathroom. She brushes her teeth before pulling on a sweater and walking to the play room. She smiles at the sight of Brandon and Callie running and playing.

"Hey guys? What do you want for breakfast?" Lena asks as she walks in the play room and sits in the floor. Brandon runs over to her and sits on Lena's lap.

"Pancakes! Chocwate chip!" Lena smiles and brushes back Brandon's hair from his face.

"What about you Callie?" Lena smiles at the little girl across the room.

"Pancakes." Callie says loud enough for Lena to hear. Lena stands up and walks over to Callie and picks her up.

"I guess that means you are my special helper." Callie looks at Lena and smiles. "Come on B" Lena calls out to Brandon as she walks out the room with Callie in her arms. She walks down the stairs and into the kitchen setting Callie down on one of the stools. Brandon sits next to her and Lena hands them small bowls and measuring cups.

"Alright guys flour first." She shows them how to measure it out and watches them both measure, getting flour on themselves. Brandon presses his hand flat in the flour and then puts his hand on Callie's back leaving his hand print in flour.

"Oh B, don't do that." Lena says walking away from the stove but stops when she hears Callie's giggle and she watches the young girl do the same to Brandon. Lena smiles watching the bond form. She turns back to the stove and starts the sausage. She lets them play with the flour for a few more minutes before she walks over to them and takes them off the stools and puts them both on step stool so they can reach the counter. She hands them spoons and the mixture she put together while they played spoon swords. She puts the bowls on the counter.

"Ok guys stir really good for me." Callie looks as Brandon starts to stir and Callie mocks his actions.

"What do we have here." Stef says as she comes down showered and dressed with a dressed Jude. Callie and Brandon turn around. "Whoa what exploded?" Stef laughs and walks over to Lena kissing her. Lena smiles and looks at them.

"The flour." Lena smiles and kisses Jude cheek. "How is his temperature?" Lena looks back at the sausage and eggs.

"Down." Stef walks over to the refrigerator grabbing one of Jude's bottles she made last night. She sets on one of the stools and starts to feed Jude. There's a knock on the door and Lena looks towards it and Stef gets up and answers it.

"Bill hey." Stef smiles and lets Bill in. Bill smiles at Jude and walks in the kitchen.

"Lena." He smiles as Lena turns around.

"Hey Bill. You are just in time we are making breakfast." Lena moves the sausage and eggs to a warmer burner and starts to heat the skillet for the pancakes.

"That sounds great but I came to chat real quick before I head into the office." Lena picks up on Bills tone and looks down at Callie and Brandon.

"Hey guys why don't you go play with toys, while we talk to Bill." Lena takes the bowls and mixes them together. Brandon and Callie wash their hands in the sink before leaving the kitchen. Lena watches them climb the stairs before turning her attention to Bill.

"How was it last night? I know it was last minute." He says as he sits down. Stef shift Jude slightly, feeling him starting to fall asleep.

"It was- It was good, Callie slept through the night. Jude kind of had a rough night of coughing but all in all, it was fine." Stef looks at Lena.

"But we do have some- concerns." Lena says looking at Bill. Bill watches them with concerned looks.

"Last night while I was giving Callie a shower, I noticed some bruises." Stef says, sadness filling her eyes. Bill nods slowly.

"What is that nod?" Lena says watching Bill. He clears his throat before speaking up.

"I knew about the bruises." Stef turns her head away at the new information and Lena just looks at him.

"Jesus Bill, these kids are traumatized." Stef comments as Lena sits down next to her.

"Look, I know they are a lot right now, but I need somewhere safe for them, just until I can get a home set up for them." Stef looks over at Lena as she takes Jude carefully and walks upstairs. Stef sighs and runs her hand down her face.

"Lena feels that maybe Callie and Jude are the match she has been looking for. But we need at least a week to think about it." Stef says folding her hands in front of her on the table looking at Bill. Bill watches Stef.

"And what do you think?" Bill asks.

"I think that...I think that they are great kids and we need a week." Stef stands up and looks at Bill.

"Ok I will come back in a week and we will talk." Bill says and Stef walks him to the door.

"We will be here." Stef says. She watches as Bill walks to his car before she closes the door and leans her forehead against it.

"Mommy?" Brandon says from behind her. Stef straightens out and turns to see Brandon holding his favorite blanket. She smiles at him and squats down to his eye level. She remembers when she gave him that blanket. He was two weeks out the hospital and wouldn't stop crying for anything until she wrapped him in that blanket. She smiles at the memory before running her hand through Brandon's hair.

"What's up B?" She places a hand on his small back.

"I want Jude to have this blanket." He holds out the blanket to Stef. Of all the foster kids they had in this house, Brandon never offered any of his stuff, much less his favorite blanket.

"Brandon you love this blanket." Stef states and Brandon nods in agreement.

"But I have two mommies that will keep me warm and safe. Jude doesn't have any mommies." Brandon places the blanket across Stef shoulders before retreating up the stairs. Stef stays in her position with tears in her eyes. These kids were bringing her family together. A bond was forming between all of them. Stef didn't think Callie and Jude were a match. She knew.

Stef eventually made it up stairs and into the master bedroom where Lena was reading to Brandon and Callie and Jude was asleep on her chest. It was a beautiful sight and Stef hated to interrupt it.

"Who is ready to go shopping?" Stef asks quietly aware of sleeping Jude. They all look up at her with smiles. Brandon stands on the bed and walks over to the edge. He looks at Stef and gives her a mischievous smirk before jumping off. Stef moves quick and catches him causing Brandon to giggle loudly. Stef smiles and kisses him on the forehead before setting him down.

"Go put on shoes." She tells him as he runs out the room. Callie crawls over to the edge of the bed and Stef smiles at her.

"Do you want to jump too?" She smiles but Callie shakes her head and slides off the bed on her stomach. Lena and Stef watch her take off in the direction Brandon went before looking at each other.

"Why do you have Brandon's blanket? Was it under the couch again?" Lena whispers kissing Jude's head. Stef shakes her head and Lena raises an eyebrow.

"Brandon gave it to me-to give to Jude." Lena looks at Stef shocked.

"Ya that was my reaction." Stef sets the blanket on the bed before sitting at Lena's feet.

"Wow. He really has taken to them." Lena says and Stef agrees.

"It's only been one night-"

"And Brandon gives away is favorite blanket and his toy guitar." Lena interrupts Stef.

"Lena.."

"Lets go shopping before this turns into something it shouldn't." Lena says getting up still carrying Jude. Stef watches her before falling back against the bed groaning.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

So that's it for this chapter! Next up shopping..idk what to really write about shopping..so ideas my friends..what is going on with Lena and Stef? Is Callie to shy? Should there be more Jude action? Give me your answers in reviews:)


	4. Chapter 4

Alright guys. I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter and I'm sorry if its short. This is a very fluff filled chapter I'm sure you guys will enjoy it. Shout out to RJ and mariska-fan-4-life for the ideas, I hope I executed them to your liking. For everyone else I appreciate all the reviews and fav alerts keep them coming because they keep me writing. Enjoy guys.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The drive to the mall was anything but silent. With Brandon telling Callie about school and Jude playing with one of Brandon's old baby toys, the car was filled friendly noise and the couple couldn't help but to smile. When they park, Lena gets Jude out and Stef gets Callie and Brandon out holding their hands tight as the cross through the parking lot and into the mall. Callie looks around, amazed at her new surroundings, as they walk to Carter's. When they get to the store Lena and Stef both look at clothes for Jude with Callie and Brandon standing close behind. Eventually 5 year old Brandon gets restless watching his mothers look at clothes and shop, and all he wants to do is play. Brandon looks around the store trying to find something to do before smiling mischievously and looking back at Callie.

"Let go pway." He whispers to Callie. Callie turns her head and looks at him before shaking her head.

"We get trouble." She whispers back. Brandon grabs her hand and pulls her into a clothes rack near by.

"I pway dis game wit my daddy." He sticks his head out between two pairs of pants and looks at Lena and Stef who are looking at a shirt for Jude.

"Watch dis." Brandon whispers as he runs out the rack and into another rack. Callie peaks her head out and watches him as he scares people by coming out the clothes racks. She giggles and watches him run back into the clothes rack with her. He looks at her and smiles.

"See told ya it fun." Brandon smiles but it falls hen he hears Stef call for him and Callie.

"Brandon?! Callie?!" Stef's voice is panicked and Brandon looks at Callie.

"Uh oh, dats mommy's scared voice." Brandon whispers. Callie looks at Brandon with a scared face.

"We big trouble." Callie whispers harsh and she steps out of the clothes rack. Stef spots her and immediately goes over to her.

"Callie. Oh thank god." Stef kneels down to pull Callie into a hug and Callie flinches back violently looking down at her feet. Stef is shocked momentarily, but recovers and puts a finger under Callie's chin and lifts it up and looks Callie in the eye.

"It's ok sweets. I'm not mad, I was just scared that's all." Stef says softly as Brandon comes out. She looks over at him and smiles.

"Brandon Foster, I should be mad but I'm just happy you are ok." Stef looks back at Callie. "Both of you." She kisses Brandon's forehead before standing up, taking both of their hands and walking towards the front where Lena is paying for Jude's clothes. Stef takes the bags from the counter when she is done paying and walks out the door with Brandon while Lena holds on to Jude and Callie. Stef leads them to the children's place and walks inside before bringing Callie and Brandon to the side.

"Ok loves, I will tell you what. You stick close to us while we pick out some clothes for Callie then we can make a pit stop at the Lego store." Stef says and smiles as Brandon's eyes light up.

"Yay! Ok mommy." Brandon smiles and Stef kisses his forehead as she stands up. She takes Callie's hand and walks her over to Lena who is already picking out clothes for her. Stef takes a sleeping Jude out her arms as Lena picks out shirts and shoes and pants for Callie. Callie watches her with amazement, as Lena puts item after item in the basket. Her amazement soon fades and turns into sadness and then into anger.

"Stop." She says weakly but Lena doesn't hear her. Tears well up in Callie's eyes as she watches the basket with a mixture of things. The feelings overwhelm Callie and she turns around and takes off towards the door. Lena looks up just in time to see Callie's little legs carry her as fast as possible. Lena abandons the clothes and chases after Callie. Stef looks up from Brandon in enough time to see Lena running out the store and taking off through the mall. Stef looks down at Brandon before taking his hand and walking as fast as she can after Lena. Lena start to slow her running when she sees Callie curled up in the corner by a Macy's. Her heart breaks when she sees the tears running down the small girls face and she walks over to her squatting in front of her.

"Callie." She reaches her hand to touch her face Callie turns her face away and tries to hide against the wall.

"Oh baby." Lena's tears escape from her eyes and she pulls Callie against her. "I'm not going to let you go baby girl." Lena whispers in her ear and she holds Callie against her body. Callie's sobs become more violent as she pulls away and looks Lena in her eyes.

"Mommy left me and Jude. She don't wove me." Callie wipes her eyes but Lena pulls her hands from her face.

"Your mommy loved you so much, and she loved Jude too. But sometimes grown ups have to make tough decisions and it's hard sometimes." Lena tries to explain as she watches the barely five year old fall apart in her hands.

"No body buy me clothes 'cept for mommy." Callie admits and everything becomes clear to Lena. Lena puts Callie's hands into her own and kisses them.

"I would really like it if I could be your mommy." Lena says and she watches Callie's eyes bright up slightly.

"Really?" Callie asks excitement filling her eyes. Lena smiles and nods.

"Really. But we can't tell Stef yet ok? It's a surprise." Lena says and Callie looks down at their hands.

"I hug you?" Lena removes one of her hands to lift Callie's chin up.

"You never have to ask." Lena says as Callie falls into her arms hugging her tightly. Lena hugs back and she slowly stands up as she sees Stef approaching them looking concerned. Lena holds Callie tight as she mouths to Stef that she will explain later. Stef nods and walks back to the store silently as Jude and Callie sleep soundly and Brandon's eyes get heavy. When they get back to the store, Stef finds a bench that she takes all three kids to as Lena shops around. When the shopping is completed and the adults were tired out as well, Stef and Lena load their sleeping children in the car, as well as the bags of clothes and things needed to support a baby and another small child. When Stef climbs into the drivers seat he rests her head against the head rest and closes her eyes. Today was not only physically exhausting it was emotionally exhausting as well. Watching the small girl who just entered their lives, fall apart in her arms was difficult. It was hard for Stef to admit, but she loved both of the children. She opens her eyes and sees Lena looking at her with a smile.

"You know, napping in your arms doesn't sound half bad right now." Lena comments placing her hand on Stef's arm. Stef places her hand on top of Lena's and smiles.

"I have a better idea." Stef removes her hand from Lena's and starts the car leaving her wife confused. Stef silently drives back to the house looking over at Lena occasionally and laughing at the confused look on her face. When they finally get home, Stef gets out the car and picks up Brandon and Callie gently, and watches her wife carefully pick up Jude from his new carseat. Stef closes up and locks the car before handing the house keys to Lena to open up. When they get inside Stef makes her way upstairs with Lena trailing behind her still confused. Stef walks into the master bedroom placing Brandon at the end of the bed and Callie in the middle. Stef turns to Lena who is in the doorway and reaches for Jude. Lena hands him over carefully and watches Stef place him by Callie. Stef reaches out her hand for Lena and she takes it with a smile.

"What about the bags?" Lena whispers as Stef pulls her close.

"They can wait." Stef kisses Lena softly and Lena returns the kiss with a smile. Lena pulls away and looks Stef in the eyes.

"Thank you." She whispers. Stef looks at her confused but Lena only leans in and kisses her wiping the confusion off Stef's face. The kiss becomes heated very quickly as Stef runs her hand under Lena's shirt making Lena pull her even closer. Quiet giggles and shifting from the bed slows the kiss down and makes both women look over at the bed. Brandon, Callie and Jude are all awake with smiles on their faces.

"Eww mommy." Brandon comments causing Callie to giggle who causes Jude to giggle. Stef looks at Brandon before turning to Lena.

"Do you hear that mama? They think kissing is gross." Stef says with a smile. Lena smiles and looks at the kids.

"Well I guess we will just show them how gross." Lena runs over and jumps on the bed and starts kissing Brandon and Callie as Stef runs over picking Jude up and kissing his face and neck. Giggles full the room and they eventually turn into laughs when the kissing turns into tickling.

xxxxxxxxxx

So that's the end. I hope you guys liked. Please please review and leave some ideas. I think I still want Callie and Jude's mom to still be alive. What do you guys think? Let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I'm back. I'm really not sure about this chapter but I'm really trying to update all my stories so if this chapter sucked still review for me and as always enjoy:)

"Alright B, you have to be a very good boy today, and a very good friend to Callie ok?" Stef says as she zips up Brandon's jacket. Brandon nods and sits next to Stef on the stairs.

"How long Callie stay mommy?" Brandon asks as Stef puts on his shoes.

"Well we don't know yet B, mama and I have to talk about it a little more but we might want Callie and Jude to stay forever." Stef says as she finishes putting on his shoes and reaches for his hat. Brandon stands back up but doesn't have time to respond before Lena comes down stairs with Jude in her arms and Callie trailing behind her.

"Alright mommy you have two more ready to be bundled." Lena says as she hands Jude to Stef. Stef takes him with a smile and kisses his head.

"Hi handsome man! I like your new shirt." Stef says in excited baby voice, earning a giggle from Jude. Stef grabs Jude's new jacket and shoes and starts to put it on him as Brandon starts telling Callie all about school.

"...and we get jobs and if you really really want, you can hewlp wit snack!" Brandon says with excitement. Lena walks from the kitchen and hands Brandon his lunch box.

"Alright B, I think Callie has gotten all the details about preschool now." Lena says and Stef laughs lightly as she puts on Jude's shoes. Lena fixes Brandon's hat and walks back into the kitchen.

"Alright big man." Stef says as she puts Jude's hat on and sits him on the stairs next to her.

"Alright Callie, your up sweets." Callie looks up from Brandon's lunch box and walks over to her.

"Ah ha! I found it! Fruit snacks!" Brandon holds up the package for finding Nemo fruit snacks in victory and Callie looks at him and smiles.

"Those are for lunch Brandon." Lena says as she walks back in with Callie's lunch box. Stef finishes putting on Callie's jacket and pulls her on her lap and puts on her new shoes.

"Are you sure your dad is alright with Jude for the day." Lena asks starting to pull on her own jacket.

"Yes love. He has been dying to meet his new grandchildren anyways, and it's only a day, tomorrow he will be in the day care at anchor beach." Stef reassures her as she finishes tying Callie's shoes and putting on her hat. Lena hands Callie her lunch box and then continues to put her jacket on. Stef fixes her uniform before leaning down and picking up Jude. She grabs her jacket and Lena grabs a brown bag and they all walk out the door together. Brandon and Callie run over to the car.

"Brandon! Callie! Walk!" Lena calls after them as she walks to the car trying to get out of the rain. Stef finishes up locking up the house and walks over to Lena.

"You have Jude's carseat right?" Lena asks, and Stef nods.

"Put it in my car this morning." Stef confirms and Lena smiles.

"Baby." Stef hands Jude to Lena.

"Lunch." Lena hands Stef the brown bag as Lena kisses Jude goodbye and then hands him back to Stef.

"Ok love I will call you when I drop him off." Stef says as she gathers Jude back in her arms. Lena smiles and kisses Stef.

"Ok. Be safe." Lena says, kissing her again. "And keep dry. Oh and tell your dad to keep Jude dry, and his hat Stef. Make sure you dad makes him wear the hat." Lena rants but Stef laughs.

"I got it love. Have a good day at work." Stef kisses her again before walking to her car and strapping Jude in. Lena smiles and gets in her car turning it on and cranking up the heat.

"Are we all strapped in?" She turns and looks at Callie and Brandon.

"Yes." They both respond and Lena smiles.

"Ok." Lena smiles and starts to drive to school.

When they get there Lena gets them out of the rain as quickly as possible and into the preschool room. As soon as they get in Brandon shrugs off his jacket and hat and runs over to a group of his friends, but Callie stays near Lena, looking around.

"Lena." Mrs. Jameson, the preschool teacher says as she walks over to Lena. Lena smiles and looks at her.

"Hi Cathy, I want to introduce you to my daughter Callie." Lena bends down and looks at Callie. "Callie this is Mrs. Jameson, your teacher. She is going to take very good care of you. I'm going to be right down the hall ok?" Lena says as she take Callie's hat off. Callie looks around and nods and Lena smiles.

"Be a good girl." Lena kisses her forehead before standing up and smiling at Cathy.

"She is very quiet and she will most likely stick close to Brandon, but if you could include her individually-"

"Lena, you're acting like a first time mother." Cathy laughs and touches Lena's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I know she is in good hands." Lena smiles and sets their lunch boxes down in Brandon's cubby before walking to her own classroom.

xxxxxxxxxx

Stef slides the door open as she walks into her dads house. She slides her hood off her head before setting Jude's bag down with her keys.

"Dad?!" She calls out. She sits Jude on the counter and takes off his hat and smiles at him.

"Hi baby boy." She kisses his forehead before starting to unzip his jacket.

"Hey." Her dad says as he walks into the kitchen. "You brought that boy out in this terrible weather." Frank says as he sets his coffee mug down on the island.

"Dad please not right now. I've already got Lena skeptical about this situation, please cut me a break this morning. I'm already late." Stef says and she takes Jude jacket off and hangs it up before walking over to her dad. "This is Jude." She smiles and Jude watches Frank. Frank breaks out into a huge smile and takes Jude into his arms.

"Well, look at this boy. He look like you gave birth to him yourself." Franks laughs causing Jude to laugh.

"Ya ok dad. It's very simple. You play with him. You feed him. There are bottles and formula in his bag. Just add water. Warm it up just a little bit. You give him a nap. His pacifier and blanket are also in his bag, along with toys and a few changes of clothes, also his diapers and wipes are in there as well." Stef says briefing her father.

"You act like I've never had children. You've left Brandon with me several times."

"Yes and now he won't he carrots, please dad if you have any questions, I don't care how stupid, call me. My cell phone is on, just call me." Stef says and Frank nods.

"Yes I know. Aren't you late." Stef nods and takes Jude.

"Be a good boy for grandpa ok?" She kisses his forehead before handing him back to Frank.

"Thanks dad. I will be here around 5 to pick him up ok?" Frank nods and Stef kisses his cheek before grabbing her keys and jacket and heading back out the door. Frank looks at Jude and smiles.

"You like baseball little man?" Jude touches Franks face and giggles.

"Of course you do." Frank smiles and walks into the living room.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Around lunch time Lena is in her classroom eating her lunch and doing her paper work as her cellphone rings.

"Hello?" She answers as she sets her fork down in her Tupperware.

"Hey love." Stef says as she plops down in her chair.

"Hey, you sounds exhausted." Lena says as she swallows.

"Yea, long day and it's only going to get longer. I have a ton of paperwork, I'm going to have to work late, do you mind picking up Jude for my dads?" Stef asks as she turns on her computer.

"Me and your dad? That's not a good plan." Lena says as she takes a sip of her water bottle.

"Ya I know. I will take Jude's carseat over while I am on runs and I will tell my dad to play nice. I don't want Jude over there longer than he has to be." Stef deadpans and logs into her computer.

"Alright but I'm bringing in Callie as reinforcement. She will soften the blow." Lena jokes and Stef laughs.

"Ya you should've seen him this morning with Jude. Speaking of our little girl, how is her first day?" Stef asks as she starts to type away on her computer.

"Well no calls from Cathy. Which is a good sign. I haven't gone to check on her, I wanted to give her a chance to bond with the other kids. I might go over durning nap time and check on her." Lena says as she packs up her half eaten lunch.

"I defiantly think no calls from Cathy is a great sign." Stef says as she sits back in her chair.

"That it is. I have to go and do teacher stuff. I love you and call me when you are on your way home." Lena says as she stands up.

"Of course my love. I love you too." Stef smiles and hangs up. She continues to type away on her computer until Mike comes by.

"Hey Stef." He says and Stef looks up.

"Hey Mike." Stef looks back at her computer trying to regain her thoughts.

"I never got a chance to say congratulations on the wedding." He says as he takes a sip of coffee.

"It was really a wedding Mike. It was a party celebrating that Lena and I got a domestic partnership. It's not a big deal." Stef says looking back it.

"No, it is a big deal Stef, you are happy." Mike says sitting on the edge of her desk. She smiles at him.

"Thanks Mike. And if there is ever a real wedding, you are invited." Stef pats his knee before picking up her coffee mug.

"Speaking of which, my cousin is getting married this weekend." Mike says with a smile.

"That's great Mike. I can switch you weekends so you can take Brandon." Stef offers but Mike shakes his head.

"No, no. I was actually going to ask if you can keep him on my weekend." Mike says.

"Is everything ok?" Stef asks setting her mug down.

"Oh ya, everything is ok." Stef watches him before nodding.

"Ya I will keep him for the next three weekends." Stef says agreeing.

"Thanks Stef, I will stop by durning the week to see him and explain." Mike says as he stands up. Stef smiles and nods.

"He would love that." Mike gives her a tight smile before walking away. Stef watches him before turning back and starting back on her paperwork.

xxxxxxxx

"Frank." Lena greets with as smile as she walks through the back slider with Callie and Brandon.

"Lena." He says in a surprised tone. "I'm surprised you brought the kids out the car in this weather." Frank walks around from the island and sets his cup down.

"Well Stef wanted me to make sure I brought in Callie and I couldn't leave Brandon alone in the car." Lena explains taking Callie and Brandon hats off.

Frank walk over and looks at Callie.

"Well hello there Callie. I'm grandpa." Franks holds out his hand and Callie looks up at Lena and Lena smiles nodding her head. Callie puts her hand in his and Frank just stares at her.

"You are just perfect. You remind me of you mother. Both of them." Frank looks up at Lena before kissing Callie's head and standing up.

"I will get Jude." Frank says before walking out the kitchen.

When he returns he hands a just woken up Jude into Lena's arms.

"Hi baby boy!" Lena says as she tries to wipe away the red bed marks on his face. "How was your day." She kisses his cheeks and lets Frank out his jacket and hat on.

"He only had one jar of that baby food but he had three bottles of formula." Frank says as he packs up Jude's bag. Lena watches him and smiles when he hands he the bag.

"Thank you for watching him today." Lena smiles as she slings the bad over her shoulder.

"It's not problem. Anytime." He picks up Jude's carseat and walks lean and the kid to the car and helps get them settled. "Have a safe trip home." He says before he closes the car door. Lena smiles and waves to him before pulling out of the driveway and starts to drive home.

When they get home, Callie and Brandon watch TV for an hour before going up stairs to play with the toys. Lena stays downstairs and plays with Jude until Stef calls her to tell her she is on her way home. When Lena hangs up the phone she takes Jude into the kitchen and settles him in his new high chair with Cheerios and a sippie cup filled with water. With Jude settled Lena starts cooking dinner, while listening to Jude babble about. She listens with a smile and even engages with him like they are having a conversation. With comments like "oh ya?" And "really?" And "tell me more." Those words only encourage Jude and make him make him excited. After about 20 minutes he takes a break to eat his Cheerios and drink water, and about that time Stef makes her way through the door.

"Hello?" She says as she walks through the door, shrugging of her jacket and tossing her keys on the table. She walks in the kitchen and smiles.

"Something smells good." She walks to the refrigerator and grabs a beer before walking over and kissing Lena. "Hi love." Stef says with a smile. Lena smiles and continues to cook.

"Hi baby" Stef leans down and kisses Jude's head. "How was your day baby." Stef smiles and Jude slaps his hands against the tray excitedly. Stef laughs and sets her beer down and picks him up.

"When is he going to start talking love?" Stef says as she kisses his head.

"I was reading up on that today. Everything said he knows how to talk, but considering what he has been through, he feels the need to shelter himself." Lena says as she turns off the stove and puts the chicken in the oven.

"So until he feels comfortable?" Stef asks kissing his nose. Lena turns around and smiles.

"Yes. He is getting there." Lena kisses his temple and wipes her hands. Stef smiles and hands him over.

"Where are the other two?" She says as she picks up her beer and takes a sip.

"Up stairs playing." Lena says as she hands Jude his sippie cup. Stef setts her beer down and kisses Lena before walking up the stairs and to the play room.

"Hello my babies!" She says as she walks in.

"Mommy!" Brandon runs over to her and Stef smiles.

"Hi B" she squats down and runs a hand through his hair. "I will hug you as soon as I take my belt off ok?" Brandon nods and Stef smiles.

"Hi Callie." She smiles at the little girl on the other side of the room. Callie walks over to stand next to Brandon and smiles.

"How was your first day?" Stef asks with a smile.

"She cwy." Brandon says to Stef.

"That's ok. You cried on your first day to." Stef says and looks at Callie. She doesn't stare anything she just looks at her. She has never openly admitted it but she doesn't think she can live without her or Jude. Going throughout the morning, it was easy. It was like they have been doing this for a long time.

"You know what guys, I will be right back." Stef stands up and walks down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Lena" Stef says as she walks in the kitchen.

"Hey I thought you were going to change." Lena says as she sits at the kitchen table with her phone. Stef walks over to her and grabs her face.

"Stef-" Stef cuts her off with her lips and kisses her deeply, stealing her death along with her words.

"Lets do it."

xxxxx

Well that's it for this chapter. All of this fluff is crazy! Don't worry it won't be like this for long. I'm trying to figure out how I want to bring in Callie and Jude's mother so I you have ideas..being them on :)


End file.
